Grave monuments traditionally have changed very little for centuries. They are typically stone carvings with the names of decedents etched into the stone face. More modern monuments provide additional tributes to the decedent such as etchings of things other than the name of the person carved into the stone. Artwork such as a decedent's hobbies or their likeness may be etched into the stone. However, no matter how skillful the artwork, it is still not visible at night because external lighting in front of a monument stone is not typically available. A more complete tribute to the decedent would include a display with internalized lighting that would provide a lighted image of the decedent.